Magic In The Air
by Cookie Monster n' Elmo
Summary: Edward leaves Bella for Alice, Bella is a witch. She knew about vampires before Edward. BxJ EdxA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own anything. Everything is the great Stephenie Meyer's.

_Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable._

_"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt._

_He took a deep breath._

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask._

_"Why now? Another year-"_

_"Bella, its time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace._

_Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

_"When you say we-," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign_

_of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging._

_"You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me, somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

_"You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed_

_in that order._

_"No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz-hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded._

_It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you... in a way._

_But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because_

_I'm... tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and_

_I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

_"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him._

_I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

_"If... that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

_My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck._

_"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said._

_I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene_

_mask._

_"Anything," I vowed my voice faintly stronger._

_As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_I nodded helplessly._

_His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you._

_Take care of yourself-for him."_

_I nodded again. "I will," I whispered._

_He seemed to relax just a little._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away._

_He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

He walked into the trees and I could hear him start running. I just stood there watching him until my head cleared. I knew that he didn't want me. He had found another toy to play with, or as he calls it… 'love'. He didn't love me. He used me to get to Alice. 2 months after we started dating he and Alice started their affair. I wonder if Jasper knew. I used my magic to teleport myself to the Cullen mansion, I got there before Edward… it still hurt to say his name.

I opened the door and I calmed instantly upon seeing everyone but him and Alice. It hurt to say-no it hurt to even think they're names.  
" Jasper, can I talk to you… in private please?" I heard myself ask. I got questioning glances from everyone but Carlisle, who knows the secrets, and who knows the Jasper **can **control himself. Jasper follows me out of the room but he keeps his distance. I move closer.  
" Jasper, Edward left me for Alice." I try to feel calm for Jasper's sake. He looks at me like I was lying, he must've understand that I wasn't lying because he falls down on his knees and covers his head with his arms in anguish.


	2. Telling the Family

Disclaimer; I do not own anything. Everything is the great Stephenie Meyer's.

I kneel down by Jasper and I put my hand on his shoulder. He shrinks away from my touch. I send him wakes of confusion. He lifts his head and looks me straight in the eyes.  
" Aren't you afraid of me hurting you?" He looks at me questionably.  
"No, should I be? I mean, I know you tried to kill me, but I know you didn't mean too, and that it wasn't your fault. It was Edward's. You weren't going to attack me… the only reason you did is because Alice and Edward planned it that way. Edward and Alice must've both felt a major wave of thirst, so you felt thirsty. I actually think you are the strongest out of all of them because you have to feel their thirst, and your own. So… um… yea." I say all in one breath.  
Jasper looks at me strangely and mutters " She is really perceptive…" In a louder tone he says " So, should we tell the family about Edward and Alice?" I stand up and hold my hand out to Jasper even though he doesn't need it. He takes it and I feel instant warmth even though his hand is cold. I stare at our joined hands. I look up just as Jasper looks up too. We both let go at the same time and stare into eachothers eyes. I suddenly turn away and start to go to the door that leads into the living room. Everyone is still there watching us as we come in. I stand in front of the TV as Emmett turns it off. I glance a look at Jasper who appears to be in pain and motions for me to start. I look back at the faces of Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle and I feel a wave of sadness. The sadness is instantly changed to courage and happiness.  
"Tonight, when Edward took me home he lead me to the edge of the forest and told me that you guys were leaving, and that he didn't love me anymore. And that he didn't want me. I instantly came here and told Jasper… that Edward used me to get to Alice. That, they have been having an affair." I hear myself saying, suddenly feeling like I'm detached from the world. I hear Esme's and Carlisle gasps of shock. I hear Rosalie mutter " That bronze haired prick and insolate pixie whore." I look at her and I see sad eyes looking at me. I look towards Emmett who comes up to me and grabs me in a big bear hug.  
" Emm-ett, c-an't… br-eathe." He let's me down and Rosalie grabs me in a hug.

" Bella, I'm so sorry about the way I've treated you. Edward didn't deserve you. Him and that Pixie bitch were cheating on you guys since 2 months after you started dating." She whispers in my ear and I look into her eyes and I see the start to water up with venom tears that will never fall.  
" I know they have been, I found out the day that it started…" I say absent-minded. " Tonight, with what happened with Jasper was all planned. The minute I cut my finger both Edward and Alice felt major waves of thirst. So Jasper felt it too." I claim looking into the eyes of my family. Their eyes all a bright gold.

A/N; I'm sorry it's so small. I'll update a few times a day so you get about 1000 words a day. If anyone is confused PM/Review me and I'll explain it more. Please leave reviews, or any suggestions. I've had 92 hits so that motivated me to update.  
Review Please!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, it is owned by the great Stephenie Meyer.  
A/N; Thanks for all of the reviews!  
JommyISthebest**

**wendy1969**

**iRunwithTheWoLFpAcK0987**

**Harrie-x**

**Sprazinko**

**Rosalie Ann Jordan**

**barbiedoll123  
And to anyone who reviewed and added the alert thingy.  
If I forgot anyone PM me and I'll add you. **

**I have adopted Is Change A Bad Thing? And I will add that as soon as possible! Please keep the reviews coming and here is the next chapter! =]**

When Rosalie finally lets go of me Esme and Carlisle come and they both grab me up in a hug too, they both start whispering things in my ear such as: " They will never be welcome back here" " I'm so sorry daughter, nothing like that will ever happen again."

They let go of me as well and then they go give hugs to Jasper. I sit on the floor and I lean up against the television. I put my head between my knees and I think about what has happened tonight.

Edward left me for Alice. Alice left Jasper for Edward. Edward left me in a forest all alone. I told Jasper, and the rest of the family. Once I had caught me head I realized that I was really tired.

Jasper must've felt my waves of fatigue because he picked me up and took me to his room.

Before I fell asleep I was able to mutter " Please… don't… leave me Jasper."

JasperPOV

I watcher her as she fell asleep. Her face looked so serene. I sent her some waves of calm before I went downstairs to talk to the family.

Everyone entered the room as I came downstairs and I felt their sympathy for me.

" Don't worry about me, we need to worry about Bella, because she is human, and she is bound to be more depressed right now. She had always had a low self-esteem and Edward leaving her made it worse. We will call and tell Charlie that she is staying here for the weekend and that her and Alice are going shopping." I say fast and I motion for Rosalie to call him.

Esme comes towards me and she says, " Are you alright? We'll worry about Bella. You just make sure you are alright." She sends out more waves of sympathy.

A/N; Another chapter. Please review… It motivates me to write more!


	4. AN

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, it is owned by the great Stephenie Meyer.  
A/N; Thanks for all of the reviews!  
wendy1969

**JommyISthebest**

**Rosalie Ann Jordan**

**DEE (I'm updating!! =])**

**Please keep the reviews coming and here is the next chapter! =]**

BellaPOV;

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. When I woke up Jasper was right there in the chair beside the bed.

He noticed I had woke up " Good morning, your hair is really messy… Esme made breakfast for you… You can get ready first… You might fit into some of Rosalies' clothes. You can wear them… I'll leave you alone now." He leaves the room and allows me to think and feel in peace without my emotions being manipulated.

I feel sudden waves of sadness as Jasper's calm slowly fades away. I hold back the tears and I leave to find some clothes for me to wear. I go out into the hall and I find some clothes that I would wear on the outside of Rosalies' door. I pick them up and go back to Jasper's room to get dressed.

Once I'm dressed I brush my hair, wash my face, and then I brush my teeth. Once I'm presentable I walk down the stairs and I don't stumble. Oh wow! What a surprise. Note the sarcasm. I sit down just as Esme puts the food in front of me. I tell her thanks and I dig in.

Once I finish I realize I was really hungry and that Emmett is watching me eat.

"Um… Emmett, why are you staring?" I ask self-consciously wiping my face again making sure there's nothing on it.

"Well, when Edward was around you were always so polite… and now you just dig into your food." He says while looking straight at me.

"Sorry, to disappoint you Emmett, I haven't ate at all today, or yesterday. Yesterday because I was to nervous. And today because I just woke up." I get up from my chair and I pat Emmett on the back as I walk out of the room.

I go to the living room and I sit in between Rosalie and Jasper.

" So, Rosalie, what are we doing today?" I ask her politely.

"Bella, call me Rose please, and I thought, maybe we could go shopping. Not one of those big long trips where Alice gets a lot of things. Just a small one where we can get clothes in your style, and some stuff to stay here. And now that your 18, we were wondering if you would move in…" She trails off seeing the look on my face.

I look at her not understanding. " You… want… me… to move in here?" I ask slowly.

"Sure, if you want to. When you were asleep we were talking about it, and we decided it would be the best option." She states looking me in the eyes.

"Oh, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. I would be honored to live here. I just thought that since Edward and I were not dating anymore you would not want me here."

Esme then responds "Of course you can live here, we wouldn't have it any other way." I jump up and give her and Carlisle a hug.

" I should go get some of my stuff…" I walk out the door leaving them all speechless. I then stick my head through the door and ask "Rose, Esme, do you want to come with me and help? I could use some help. And I need a drive." They both come to the door and we get in the car.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(After Rose, Esme and Bella get home)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We were all sitting in the living room. Emmett and Rose on one love seat. Carlisle and Esme on another. Jasper and I on the couch. We were watching T.V. when I heard a car drive up the drive-way. All the vampires jumped up and went to the door.

The door opens and in come Edward and Alice walking hand-in-hand.

Carlisle yells at them " You guys are no longer welcome here. You have betrayed us by using your powers, and you have betrayed 2 very important members of this family. I want you to apologize to them and I want you to leave your crests here and never come back."

Edward then bursts out "Your doing this all for a pathetic human. Your doing this over people who have been in your family for over 50 years, versus a person who has been in this family for 8 months."

They both hand over their crests and apologize to us. They leave without another word.

"Well, that was easy," I say unperturbed by the event. They all look at me like I have 3 heads.

AN; So this was a long chapter… =] Thanks for updating! 922 words in a chapter! Thanks for being patient! =]

A/N; Another chapter. Please review… It motivates me to write more!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, it is owned by the great Stephenie Meyer.  
A/N; Thanks for all of the reviews!  
Angel

**t1nm2e3bd4 (Thanks for your suggestion, I used it!)**

**yueyuuko**

**ImAnInspiredFan**

**iRunwithTheWoLFpAcK0987**

**Please keep the reviews coming and here is the next chapter! =]**

BellaPOV;

I start to explain myself "Well, I've known they have been cheating on us for a while, and I'm sorry to you Esme, and to you Carlisle who had to do that. I know that Edward was your first son. But I also know that what they did was wrong. And that I probably won't ever forgive them"

Esme says "Edward was my first son, and losing him makes me feel bad on the inside, but I won't stand to have people like that under my roof"

Carlisle adds on to that by saying "I feel the same way as Esme. Even though Edward was my first son, he betrayed you. The same way the Alice betrayed Jasper. And how they both betrayed the whole family."

"I understand your reasonings', I'm gonna go unpack!" I state skipping up the steps knowing that Jasper and Emmett already put my stuff in my new room.(One of the extra rooms)

I find one of my spell books knowing I put it in one of the boxes on the very top and I open it to find a cleaning spell.

I say "Love on the rocks, unpack the boxes" and I take my wand out from my pair of boots and I wave it around just as the door opens and in comes Esme.

"Oh my, what is happening here?" She asks as everything flies around and finds a spot for itself.

"Oh god, Well, um… how do I explain this? Why don't you sit down?" I ask motioning to a seat across from the one I'm sitting in.

"Well, I'm a.. Witch" I say quietly. Knowing only she can hear.

"A witch? Oh wow, we were so worried you would get hurt around us and you could probably do more damage to us then we would to you." She says shyly.

"Probably. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was nervous about what would happen. Only Carlisle knows, well you know too." I say playing with my wand.

"Oh sweetie, you should never be nervous to tell us things. Now, I wanna see more of the magic… please?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" I ask sitting up a little straighter.

"How… about… making it rain?"

I say "On these places that there is rice some seasonal rain would be nice but not so much the rain should flood or those in need would drown in mud"

The rain instantly starts.

A/N; This chapter isn't done, I haven't had a lot of time to work on it, I'm moving, there's a dance tonight that I need to go to. School, packing, I'll try to update more, but I decided that my faithful readers should have a half-finished chapter. =]


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, it is owned by the great Stephenie Meyer.  
A/N; Thanks for all of the reviews!

BellaPOV;

"Oh Bella! That was so cool! We should tell the rest of the family! They deserve to know!" Esme stated happily and excitedly.

"Carlisle already knows, I knew vampires before you guys. The Volturi in fact. They told me what they were. And that I was free to use my magic anyway I wanted." I said waiting for her response.

"Why wouldn't you tell anyone else?" She asked looking at me.

"Well, I was afraid, of what you guys would think of me… and that I know who my mate is…" I trail of near the end as Esme looks at me with her golden eyes.

"You knew… that… Edward wasn't your mate?" She asks slowly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I needed to get close to Edward, so he could get close to Alice… So I could get close to… Jasper"

"Jasper… is your mate?"

"Yes, he is… he doesn't know… yet…"

"We should tell the family about your magic, and about Jasper being your mate… you have to explain everything about your being a witch to us"

"I guess so, only because you asked so nicely."

We both walk down the stairs, very fast.

The family is all gathered on the couch awaiting us.

"So Bells, when did ya get as fast as us?" Emmett asks and looks at me questioningly.

"Since I decided I should come clean about what I was." I answer cryptically.

Carlisle and Esme nod at me comfortingly.

"I'm, guess what you could call me as, a witch." I say as I take my wand from my boots.

"Witches, yea right, are you going to tell me that your mother is the tooth fairy?!" Emmett asks rudely.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I say as I do a swish and flick movement with my wand.

He flies up into the air. I turn him upside-down.

"Bells! Let me down! You let me down and I'll never insult you again!" I let him fall to the ground as I look at Jasper and Rosalie, seeing how they respond to my confession.

"So, let me see, you're a witch? A mythical creature like us?" Jasper asks me while walking up to me.

"That's right, you can't hurt me, no matter how much you try." I state happily.

He grabs me up in a hag just as Rosalie starts to talk.

A/N; So here is part 2 of chapter 5. Sorry it's short, but you got another chapter. So the family found out. Any suggestions? Please review as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, it is owned by the great Stephenie Meyer.  
A/N; Dee; Sorry for so long! I moved 4 and ½ hours away and the drive was twice as long as it was supposed to be. I've been starting to go to a new school. So I've been trying to make new friends and to find my way around to classes… I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! =]

BellaPOV;

Rosalie looks at me strangely " So you knew the whole time? That we were vampires… we trusted you with our secret… but you didn't trust us with yours?"

"No, Rose, It wasn't that way. I didn't know how you guys would take it… I decided tonight that I trusted you enough to show you… I'm so very sorry. Carlisle guessed as to what I was… and Esme stumbled upon me using magic by mistake." I tell Rose looking straight into her eyes.

Carlisle then says "You can't blame Bella for keeping this from us. She didn't have a right to trust us. What were we to her? Someone who thought she was human, someone who thought that we thought that we could kill her in a minute. We were wrong, she doesn't need to apologize for that."

I look into the eyes of Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and finally the eyes of my mate… Jasper. "You guys must know that I kept this for your safety. Now I'm going to have to call Aro and tell him that I told you guys my secret, so he doesn't come kill you. I really don't want that."

I turn to Jasper "Will you come into the kitchen with me while I call Aro, I need to talk to you as well" I drag Jasper along with me into the kitchen not waiting for an answer.

I take out my iPhone that Edward insisted on buying me. I call him up and explain to him the situation. He said that everything was fine and that he would not hurt the Cullens.

I look into Jasper deep liquid gold eyes… I decide to just blurt it out "yourmymate…dontgetmadatmeididntwanttotellyousosoon"

[You're my mate… Don't get mad at me, I didn't want to tell you so soon]

He just looks at me like I'm crazy. "Your saying that, Alice isn't my mate, that you are?" He asks looking into my eyes.

"Of course, do you think I would lie?"

A/N; So here is part 2 of chapter 5. Sorry it's short, but you got another chapter. So the family found out. Any suggestions? Please review as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, it is owned by the great Stephenie Meyer.  
A/N; Dee; I don't do lemons. No matter how much you plead for me to, I won't. I'm too young :P Here is another chapter… If you don't like it I'm sorry, I wrote it really quickly.

BellaPOV;

"I'm not sure, it's just that these have been some really hectic days. And I really doubt that you would lie about something like that, and it's not a problem that you're my mate or anythin-" I interrupt Jasper because he's rambling.

"That's alright. I understand, It's hard to believe isn't it?" I ask looking him in the eyes.

"Yea, it is…" He trails off slowly. He turns his head away and walks over to the window. He puts his hand up to glass. He stares out into the woods not looking at me.

I guess he wants some peace and quiet. I walk to another window and I look out just as he is doing.

Before long Emmett barges in.

"!!!!!!!! Wanna play a game?!" He shouts in my ear.

"If you quit yelling in my ear I might. "

He quickly mutters sorry and turns away. I grab his shoulder and turn him around.

"I didn't say I didn't want too, just that I didn't want you yelling in my ear."

He scoops me up in his arms and takes me downstairs.

He sets me down on the couch. "You wanna play hide and go seek?" I ask him quietly.

"Oh, Would you? The last time I played hide and go seek people" he gives Rose a pointed look "got mad at me."

"Rose, Jasper, Esme or Carlisle won't get mad at you. Okay? I'll make sure of it." Emmett grabs me up in a big bear hug clearly happy.

"I'll count first!" He yells out. Dropping me to the ground and sitting beside me on the couch.

"I guess I'll hide…" I state thinking of a place to hide.

A/N; Sorry it's so short. I have a friend over and I told her I would post a small chapter. So, yeh! Please read and review, and I'll update! =]


	9. AN2

Sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter! There's a poll on my profile. Go there and choose something!

Sorry I haven't updated. I've had a lot of homework and everything else! Just bare with me! I'll try to get a chapter up as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, it is owned by the great Stephenie Meyer.  
A/N; Sorry it's taken so long! =] Might be the New Year before I post again!

Bella POV;

I hear Emmett start counting. When he gets to 6 I find the perfect spot. I go up to the bathroom. Once I'm in there I block my scent and my heartbeat so Emmett can't find me. I run to the linen closet just outside of his and Rosalie's room.

I open the door quietly and run in. I turn around towards the sound of breathing and I see Jasper.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask him quietly.

"The same as you… hiding." He replies giving a smirk. He pulls me into his lap and put his arms around my waist. In my ear he murmurs "You know, if you blocked your scent all the time it would be easier for me." I just look at him.

I hear Emmett call out "Ready or Not! Here I come!" He follows my scent to the bathroom then searches the whole room. When he doesn't find me he runs right outside the closet door calling my name.

Jasper continues to hold me while Emmett tries to find us. He finds Rosalie but Jasper and I are not found.

4 hours later

"Belly! Jazzy! I give up!" Both Jasper and I get up and go downstairs. He sits on the couch across from Emmett and Rosalie. I go to sit down beside him but he pulls me into his lap.

"BELLY! I couldn't find you! Where were you?" He asks me quietly.

"Sorry, Jasper and I were hiding in the closet outside of your guys' room." Rosalie catches my attention and gives me a knowing smirk. I roll my eyes at her. "I covered my scent and got rid of my heartbeat so you couldn't find me… sorry."

"Sorry?! What would you be sorry for?! That was the best game ever! That's the only time someone has one against me!" He states excitedly.

"Yea Bella. It was really entertaining watching him listen and smell everywhere for you." Rosalie laughs.

I start thinking of something else we can do then I got the idea!

"Hey Rosalie, you want to go car shopping?!" I ask her excitedly.

"Sure Bella, just let me get my coat." She starts to get up before I chant a spell in my head and her coat appears on her lap. "That's going to take a while to get used to." I just laugh at her surprised face.


	11. AN3

**Hey everyone! I need a name for my other story that is currently named Unamed. Can people send me a review or a message with a name? Everyone's that I get I will put a poll up on my profile for people to vote! Thanks Raye 3**


	12. Chapter 10

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! AT THE BOTTOM! IT'S IMPORTANT (;**_

Chapter 7

We both walk outside to her BMW. I open the door and fasten my seatbelt.

Rosalie looks at me "Get ready for a fast ride." She backs out of the drive-way and I just laugh the whole time.

* * *

When we get to Seattle Rosalie asks me what place I want to go to first and I just say wherever.

A few minutes later Rosalie and pull into the Mitsubishi parking lot. We immediatley walk to the Eclispe's. I look at the new Eclispe Spyder Convertible, I run my hand over the exterior looking in the windows.

The sale guy comes up to us "Hi, my name is Marshall, could I help you ladies today?"

"I was wondering what colors the Eclispe Spyder came in?" I asked him.

"There are 9 different colors. This car right here comes in Satin Meisai. Would you like to take it out for a test drive?" I look toward Rosalie, she nods her head.

"Sure, " He hands over the keys.

We both get in the car, me in the driver's seat. I start the car and drive out of the parking lot.

**(A/N;; I'm not going into detail for their amazing drive because I think that might be alittle boring xD)**

I pull back into the parking lot and and park in the space. Rosalie and I look at eachother and say at the same time "This is the one."

I shut the car off and get out. Marshall comes out and looks at me expectantly.

"I'm getting it." I hand him my credit card. He goes back into the store and motions for me to follow him. After signing through a few sheets of paperwork. The Eclipse was now my car.

I take the keys and hop in. Rosalie waiting in her car.

"Ready?" I ask her, knowing full well she can hear me she nods. I put the top down and we both drive back to our house in Forks.

* * *

We pull into the long driveway the boys waiting for us at the door. Jazz comes over and opens my door for me. Helping me out. I look towards him and Emmett expectantly wondering what they thought.

"Wow Bells, that is one nice car!" Emmett yells.

"Umm.... Emmett, I'm right here, no need to yell!" I yell back to him.

"I know, but I tend to yell when I get excited." He looks down sheepishly.

I feel cool breath on my neck and the Jasper whispers in my ear "I love the car, can I test drive it? With Emmett?"

I reluctantly pull the key from my pocket and hand it to Jasper. "Just get it back in one piece." He gives me a swift kiss on the cheek and Emmett pulls me up into a hug.

"Have fun!" Rose and I call out to them as they leave.

I look at her. "Rosalie, what do you think of my car?"

"Bella, it's Rose, we're sister's now, and I LOVE the car! I should get one as well." I just roll my eyes at her.

"Okay, but you don't need another car Rose!" I laugh and walk into the house.

**A/N;; Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been on my winter vacation, which I still am but I decided that I should give you a little chapter, oh and I've noticed that I don't get a lot of reviews. If it comes to it, I won't post a chapter until I get so many reviews. Sorry guys. So for the next chapter I want 10 reviews. Thanks (:**


	13. Chapter 11

Unamed Chapter 11

Bella POV

Emmett comes barricading at me. He grabs me up in a big bear hug and yells  
"BELLS! YOU GOT A NEW CAR!"

"Of course you big idiot! Now let me down, and stop yelling!" I give him a smack on the head. He sets me down.  
"Sorry Belly Bean" He looks down sheepishly.

I give him a small hug and he looks at me hopefully.

I throw him the keys. "Don't wreck it." I shout at him as he runs out the door.

Jasper comes down the steps and puts his arms around my waist. In my ear he whispers "I'm going to tell you my story." He looks towards Rose, "Do you think you can give us some privacy?"

She nods and runs out the door. He takes me up towards his room. He sets me gently on the bed and sits down beside me.  
"What I'm going to tell you is very serious. And it's hard for me to tell you this, but I wasn't always with the Cullen's and I wasn't always a 'vegetarian' vampire. I was in the Civil war. And when I was out doing my rounds 3 beautiful woman stopped me. Their names with Maria, Nettie and Lucy. Nettie and Lucy went off somewhere and Maria changed me. I burned for 3 days. When I awoke I was in another war. One called the Vampire Wars. I was there for a long time. I soon became 2nd in command. When the newborn vampires' years were up I had to kill them. It was many years later when Peter and Charlotte, some very good friends of mine who had escaped earlier came back for me. I was wandering around for years when Alice met me in a diner. She led me to the Cullen's. And here I am today." He looks at me with anguished eyes.

I lay my hand on his arm, softly rubbing it in a comforting manner.

"Jasper, I won't hold your past against. I can't forgive it, because it's not for me to forgive. I still love you." He pulls his arm from my grip harshly. He stands up and walks over by the window stiffly.  
"How could you love me? I'm a monster. I don't deserve your love." He jumps out the window and leaves me on the bed.

I walk over to the window and scream out "JASPER! DON'T LEAVE ME! Not again, no no, not again." I fall to the floor and start sobbing. I can feel the tears running down my face. I wrap my arms around my legs as I feel myself breaking into little pieces. Being broken… Like this, was nothing that I had ever experienced before.

Downstairs a door slams and in comes Rose and Emmett, they both rush over to where I am, and Rose grabs me up.  
"DAMMITT! Emmett, go find my insolate brother and make him come back here. NOW!" I can hear Emmett crossing the floor and the swooshing of the wind as he jumps out the already broken window.

Rose, who is still holding me, starts whispering sweet and comforting things in my ear. I just stare right through her not comprehending what she is saying. I hear the ringing in my ears just as I pass out.


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N; Hey guys! The only reason you are getting another update is because I'm in class… supposed to be working on my project =] And I have nothing better to do… because honestly, I have like 2 more weeks for my project. So here we go! (: Sorry it's short as well… I figured that since you were getting two chapter in 2 days it could shorter.**

**Bella POV;**

As I regain consciousness I hear a smooth voice enter my ears.  
"Come on Darlin'. You have to wake up for me. I'm sorry I left. I thought that you wouldn't want to be with me."  
Inside my head I'm trying to make sense of what he said.  
_'You wouldn't want to be with me'.  
_Before I open my eyes I mutter "Jasper, you idiot, why would I not want to be with you?"

My eyelids flutter as I open them and look into Jasper's liquid gold eyes. He gives me a slight smile as I try to sit up.  
I suddenly realize that I'm sitting in Rose's lap. She helps me to an upward position.

**Jasper POV;**

I look into her beautiful brown eyes as I wonder why I ever left… Thinking it was better for me. I was such an ass.

Rose helps her sit up.

After a moment of pondering she says "Rose, can you and Emmett go hunting? I want to have a private conversation with Jasper." Rose then get's up and leaves.

Bella and I are alone. She sits for a few more minutes before opening her mouth to speak. She closes it. She gets up and walks over to the broken window. She waves her hand and the window repairs itself.

She looks out at all the trees and after a moment turns towards me.

"Jasper, what you did hurt my heart, a lot. I might be able to forgive you soon. But not right now. You were only gone for what, 20 minutes? And it hurt, big time. I will tell you we can not be in a relationship right now, maybe later, when I regain your trust." She slowly stalks towards me. "I will be a lot tougher. I will not be the caring and forgiving person I once was." She starts to walk to the door. "I'm going for a walk."


	15. Chapter 13

**Bella POV;**

After leaving Jasper to ponder what I said I figured I would go for a walk. I walked up the long Cullen driveway and walk out onto the main highway. I just continue to walk.

**30 Minutes Later**

I just continue walking until I come up to the La Push Border. Knowing full well of all the legends, and knowing that they *do* turn into werewolves I crossed. Knowing that even if they wanted to, no vampire could come across. Unless they wanted to die a painful death.

I continue walking until I came to Jacob's house. I knocked on the door and a 6'5" Jacob answered.  
"Hi Jake! Have you gone through any changes lately? Like turning into a big furry wolf?" He just looks at me like I have 3 heads.

"Um… H-o, Wh-a, No… Not at all…" He looks around nervously.  
"I know all about your legends… well not really legends… cause your living proof of them… Will you just let me in?" I peer around his body to see the other werewolves looking at me as well. "What is it? Stare at Bella day?" I push past him and shove him into the door.

I walk into his kitchen and find a bag of chips. I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch.

The wolves follow my every move.

"WHAT?! STOP STARING!"


	16. Chapter 14

Magic in the air Chapter 14.

"How the hell do you know about or legends?" Sam asks me.

"I'm a witch! Okay? That's how I know about your legends" I answer him. Still eating my chips.

"A witch huh, yea right!" Scoffs Paul.

I give him a little wave of my hand and he is pushed back into the wall. I stand up and walk towards him. I slowly levitate myself until I am at his level.  
"If you make fun of me one more time you will be running will 3 legs! Got it pup?" He nods fiercely.

I drop down to the ground and walk back over to the couch.  
"Do you have any beer here?" I question Jake.

He looks at me while walking out of the room. He comes back in seconds later with a bottle in his hands. He throws it to me.

I catch it successfully and open it up. I tip the bottle towards my mouth and take a big swig.

Jake just looks at me. "Damn Bells. When did you get so bad ass?" I just look at him.

"When my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend," I tell him indifferently.

"That leach" he yells. Getting up and walking towards the door. I wave my hand once more and he falls back into the chair.  
"You won't find him. He isn't in Forks anymore." I tell him.

**A/N; Hey! I'm sorry the chapters are so short but I'm doing it in my class time on my school laptop… So I can't do very long ones. And about my Bella, I honestly don't like Bella in the Twilight series… So I'm making my own. And if you don't like her… well sorry! **

**OMG! You guys could be like that… This is the fifth chapter in a row! And no A/N's and chapters! You should be so proud of me! (;**


	17. Chapter 15

Magic in the air Chapter 15

**Bella POV;**

"Did he skip out on you as soon as he found out you knew?" Jacob asked growling.

"No, he left me in the middle of the forest." I don't let Jake speak again because I stand up and start to leave.  
"Whoa there! You are not leaving." Sam states getting in front of me.  
"Of course I am." I flick my hand to the side and Sam slides out of the way.

I walk out the door and 'teleport' myself to the Cullen house, right outside the door.

I slowly unlock the door and step inside waiting for the explosion to happen. The only thing I see is Esme sitting on the couch waiting patiently for me.

She looks up as I walk inside the room.

"Jasper is beating himself up about this." She scolds me quietly.

"Yea, well he left me. I know all about his story, and his scars. I usually don't look like this." I gesture towards my body. "I use a spell to cover up all the scars." I look down ashamed.

Esme moves towards me and puts her hand on my hands that are lying in my lap.  
"Will you show me the real you?" She asks me sincerely.

I let the spell that is on my body go. I become a vampire pale person with long black hair. Down to my lower back. The scars on my arms, chest, neck and face become visible and my purple eyes look frightened.

"Oh Bella, you look beautiful. Do you think you could show Jasper the real you?" I slowly nod putting my arm out and showing her the vampire bites.  
"Oh dear… what happened here?" She asks slowly and quietly with curiosity in her voice.

**A/N; Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter but my back is in pain… really bad… right now… so be thankful you got a chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I have been getting loads of them so lately I'm trying to give you guys at least a short chapter everyday. And… peace (;**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N; Sorry for all the confusion guys! ****BELLA IS NOT A VAMPIRE!**** Did I make myself clear? She only has vampire bites. Does not mean she is a vampire. And she became vampire 'pale'. Figured I should just get that out to you now… sorry if I sounded a little mad. I wasn't (; **

**P.S. Thanks for all your wishes for my back to be better, it is a little. Bearable. **

**Bella POV;**

"I was in the vampire wars with wars with Jasper, or to make myself clearer I was Lucy. Once of the 3 vampires that found Jasper. I made myself look like a vampire with a spell.

The eyes and everything. I was keeping watch on Jasper so he didn't get killed or get in trouble. I saw the future and saw that he would die had we not changed him.

I told Maria that there was a reason that we needed to change him I just didn't tell her why. While he changed I stayed with him the whole time. Whispering to him, anything that would help the pain go down." I look at Esme with anguished eyes. "I'm sorry."

I turn around on the couch and cover my face with my hands. I just sit there while Esme digests my story. She pulls me into a hug just as I start to break down. She rubs my back as I place my head in the crook of her neck and inhale her comforting scent. While I'm crying I hear the door open and someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" I look up and see Carlisle there.

Esme answers him "I'm just listening to Bella tell me her story." Carlisle looks at me. His eyes flash to my arms and back to my face.  
"Bella?" His gaze questioning. I just nod, unable to speak.


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N; Please enjoy the chapter, and review! (; They make me happy!**

**P.S; She was with Maria, but before Maria killed her she got away because she knew that Jasper would be alright. And if your confused PM me and I'll explain anything out for you. **

**Bella POV;**

"Well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect you to not appear… as you are now I guess." He states motioning to the scars and my paleness.

"I didn't expect you to be, I mean, here I was, someone that looked human, smelled human and acted like a human, not being human. In case you are wondering how, I use a spell to cover up my scars. I'm ashamed of them, like Jasper is of his. Mine tell a story, a story that only people I love get to know." I glance at Esme and give her a small smile.

Just as Carlisle is about to reply Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walk in. They quickly glance at me sitting in Esme's lap.

"Who is she?" Sneers Rose.  
"It's me, Bella." I reply quietly.

"Bella?" She asks softly. I nod as she runs over and gives me a quick hug. She sits down beside Esme and sets me in her lap running her finger over the scars on my arms. Jasper just looks at the scene playing in front of him as he recognizes me.  
"Lucy?" He asks in strangles tone.


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N; Please enjoy the chapter, and review! (; They make me happy!**

**Bella POV;**

"Jasper, Don't panic! It's me, Bella" just as I say that I change into my other form. I run at Jasper just as he walks for the door.  
"No, don't leave, please. Remember what happened the last time you left? Please don't leave me again." I plead with him.

He turns around and gives me a cold look. I look towards everyone that came in. "Do you think we can have some privacy?" I ask sincerely. Everyone turns to leave muttering good-bye.

I pull Jasper over to the couch and sit down across from him.

"I was Lucy in the Vampire Wars. I found Maria before she found you. I was the one that lead Maria to you so that I could have a mate. I knew you were going to be my mate in a vision.

It was selfish of me. I knew you were going to die the day after I told Maria to find you. So we changed you. And then before Maria killed me I fled. Right after you, she blamed me for you leaving.

After I left Maria I searched for you. I saw you go into the diner and meet Alice. I knew that it needed to happen so that you could find the Cullen's. Then I found you again." I tell him my story looking down the whole time.

I start to sob and he pulls me into his lap. I place my face into the crook of his neck and breathe in his comforting scent.

"Shh Bella, it's alright, I'm not mad at you, I understand why you did it now." He whispers soothingly to me as my sobs decrease. I look up at him through my lashes. Looking into his topaz eyes I wonder why I ever thought that he would stay mad at me.


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N; Please enjoy the chapter, and review! (; They make me happy!**

**Bella POV;**

He presses his cold lips to mine as I close my eyes. It's over too soon. A knock on the door startles me. I look up to the clock and realized we talked longer than I thought.

"Come in!" I call out to the Cullen's knowing it's them.

Esme walks fast over to me and scoops me up into a hug. "Are you alright?" She asks me while she looks over for any damage.

"Of course Mom, Jasper would never hurt me." I say confidently knowing that he wouldn't.

"Right, so he trying to kill you wasn't hurting you," states Emmett.

"No, it wasn't his fault. I thought I explained it to you? Maybe I didn't. Both Alice and Edward felt major waves of thirst just as I cut myself. So Jasper felt it. Because really, I don't have a scent if I don't want to. Have you felt any thirst towards me in the time that I've been living here?" I ask them all happily.

They all shake their heads as I laugh at them.

**A/N; Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I haven't been feeling the greatest. I know it's a short chapter but it's a filler chapter. Next chapter here come Victoria and Laurent. Oh no! (;**


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N; Please enjoy the chapter, and review! (; They make me happy!**

**Bella POV;**

"Bellsy! Stop laughing at us! It's not our fault!" Emmett tells me. He comes over and picks me up off the couch and gives me a big bear hug.

"Uh.. Emmett? What is this for?" I ask him my voice souding confused.

"Well, I figured I'd give you a hug before we tell you something that we found out." He says putting me on the ground.

I look to the other family members as Jasper pulls me into his lap.

"What happened?" I ask sounding scared. I feel Jasper's calming waves and I let them fill me before Carlisle speaks.

"We weren't sure if we should tell you, but we are going to." He looks at Esme and she nods. "We caught the scent of a trail circling your 'fathers' house. It was Victoria. We think she is trying to find you. But we are not sure because she hasn't come around the house." He stops talking and lets me digest the news.

Before anyone says anything I jump up and my cellphone appears in my hand. I dial Charlie's number.

(**Bold- Charlie. **_Italic- Bella._)

**Hello?**

_Charlie? It's Bella. The cullen's caught the scent of Victoria around your house. _

**Yes, I know. I think she's trying to get to me. Or she's trying to find you. **

_You know?! And you didn't tell me? Well I'm coming over there right now. And you can't stop me!_

**Bella, stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. **

_I'm coming over and that's that. _

I hang up and look towards the Cullen's. My car key's appear in my hand and Jasper jumps up.

"I'm coming too." He tells me as he goes to get our jackets.

I put mine on and he leads me out the door. We go to the garage and I unlock my car and get into the driver's seat while he get's in the passenger.

"Be careful!" Esme calls out to us from the front door.

**A/N; Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while I just haven't had any time to update. I'm not sure how long this chapter is, mainly because my computer is all screwed up and this computer doesn't have Microsoft word on it. If there are any mistakes it's probably because I don't have spell-check. And... I think that's it. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next because next week at school is going to be busy before March Break. And I'm leaving on Friday to go visit some family. So I'll try to update as much as I can. **


	23. AN 4

You guys can be pissed at me all you want, you know, I went camping, and I typed up this huge chapter. The only thing is, is that it wasn't on my laptop, and my mom's ex-husband is living like 4 hours away from me, and his laptop is a piece of shit (the one I typed it up on) and I've been trying to get him to e-mail it to me, but no luck so far. So, I'll ask again. :) 


	24. Chapter 21

**A/N; Okay... so I could go on and on about how sorry I am and about why I wasn't updating, well... I won't... cause we all know I haven't updated because I'm lazy. And for that I'm sorry... The only reason I'm updating now is because I'm out camping and the guys went to go play some baseball so I stayed here to type the story... I figured then I could probably get some readers back... Thank you to all my readers! And please recommend this story to your friends if you don't mind... Also check out Isabella Sliverstein's stories. :) I'm betaing one of her stories so if you don't mind check it out. Thanks! Love you all and I hope this chapter is longer then most of them. :)**

**Bella POV;**

My mind was just a blur and it was racing so fast I was hardly able to think. I seemed to run on autopilot on the way to Charlie's. Instantly I could smell Victoria. Before anyone else had got there I ran into the house unprotected by my vampires.

As I walked through the door the scent of blood assaulted my senses. In a flash I was into the living room and I looked guiltily down at Charlie's dead body. Before I knew it cold arms enveloped me and I turned away from his body and relaxed into his arms. My head went into the crook of his neck and I inhaled his scent. Crisp honey roasted almonds and something that reminded of the sun and the warmth that it brings.

My sobs started and he started stroking my hair in a calming matter... after that I don't remember much... being carried the couch and sitting in his lap and I think I fell asleep.

_'Bella?' I heard Charlie's voice._

_'Charlie? Is that you?' I barely manage to whisper out._

_'Yea sweetie, it's me. I'm sorry I wasn't the greatest fill in parent for your years. .. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer than this... but... When Victoria came in... She was with other people... I instantly recognized Alice and Edward but the other male... they called him Riley seemed more powerful than either one. His eyes were bright red and if I didn't know better I'd say he was a newborn.'_

_'Charlie... Don't you ever feel that you couldn't do enough for me, you were a great parent and one of the best I've had in all my years. About Alice and Edward... did they have the golden eyes we are all used to...?' I hesitated a bit '… or the dreadful red ones?'_

_Charlie seemed to hesitate before he answered. 'They were both colors... More red than gold but I'm guessing they were drinking from both animals and humans...'_

_Everything seems to go all blurry once more and I am awoken by the voice of Rose._

"Rose? Is that you?" I whisper groggily.

"Yea... It's me; do you want to come home?" She looks hesitant.

"Um... Sure... but I need to talk to Carlisle... do you know where he is?"

Before I finish my question he walks in.

"Carlisle, I know who was with Victoria when she- you know."

A cross looks comes upon his face. "Let me guess."

We both say their names at the same time. Rosalie gasps while I look at her.

She looks at me with sad and broken eyes.

"I don't want them back here."

**A/N; Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffy. So this chapter is longer then most... I think... :) Hope you like it and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	25. Yes, I'm a loserpants AN

**Yes yes, I'm a loserpants. You can all bitch at me if you want. **

**Now, I know you don't want to hear excuses but I'm only going to give you 1 big one, then add onto that; **_**LIFE**_**. Yes, life. My life sucks at the moment. Between volleyball, my back, family, friends, school, (trying to pass freshman year) to many other things. Especially parent problems. So, I might update soon, I might not. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm still alive for the time being. **

**If you really really want to, you can send me your own little chapters of what you want to happen, and if I like it enough I might post it as a 'temporary' chapter until I can do my own. Who knows, it might get a little interesting. (:**

**Emma**


End file.
